


Having fun

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Having fun

At first, South wasn’t sure if she cared much for any of the Reds or Blues. Sure, she sort of owed her life to the Reds, or whatever. She was alive because they picked her up and brought her back from the brink of death. But that didn’t mean she had to like them, or that she owed them shit. She was only hanging around until she had other options, then she was out of here. Any time now...

Still, after the first few months, she found them growing on her. Not just the Reds but the Blues too. Mostly because of all the nonsense they put Wash through. She still planned to bail- she just hadn’t gotten the chance yet, is all. Sooner than later, she’d leave Wash and Carolina to suffer with these dopes while she left somewhere, anywhere else.

That was the plan, anyways. 

Yet there she was, sitting in what they decided was red base, chatting away with Donut, feeling content. Weird as that was. To feel content and comfortable. It almost reminded her of her early UNSC days, just a group of soldiers hanging around before the next battle. Even pulled at the few nice memories at the start of Freelancer, before the Leaderboard and AIs and all the bullshit. When they were just a bunch of soldiers, too.

She watched as he left to do whatever nonsense he had up his sleeve for the day, then started off to “blue base”. It started with just wanting to pester Wash, her anger over the situation between them gone and replaced with an old, familiar urge to bug and pester and bother him. Something the Reds and Blues seem to have done well so far. Sometimes she’d come and sit in comfortable silence with Carolina, occasionally chat about the weirdos they were stuck with, never about the Project.

This time, though, like many of the latest times, was different. She was there to see Caboose. She hadn’t given him much thought when she first met him, he was a big doofus, kind of annoying like the rest of them were. But after actually talking with him, any of them, they weren’t...as annoying as they were at first. In fact, she even liked some of them. It was going to kind of suck when she finally gets to leave. 

Until then, she could have some fun. And that came in the form of visiting Caboose this time. And the last several times- a pattern was forming. One she was pointedly ignoring, focusing on having just...having fun. 

“South?” Caboose called out as he looked at her, a huge grin on his face, “South! You’ve come to visit!”

She couldn’t help but smile, it was one of the main things he always made her do, smile.

“Yea, Red base was kind of boring, thought I’d see what you were up to.” She shrugged, inching up to him and finally tugged off her helmet. 

“Oh, nothing much! Tucker got mad at me, locked himself in his room. Carolina and Wash are training, Freckles is down to recharge.” He explained, catching her hips as she scooted close enough to grab. 

“Do I need to break Tucker’s nose again?” She asked, seriously, dropping her helmet and letting her hands rest on his forearms. Tucker was an alright enough guy, but he could be cruel when mad, if he said or did something fucked up to Caboose, she’d pound his face in. 

“No, it’s fine!” He assured with a nuzzle of his nose to her forehead. “He’s just cranky, it’s fine.”

South wrinkled her nose, squinting up at him before sighing and accepting his answer. Alright. Tucker can live. This time. 

“You’re not cranky too, are you?” He asked as he nudges his nose along her temple and into her hair. 

He was taller than she was, bigger all over. She loved it. He could haul her up, armor and all, like she weighed nothing. Easy as fuck. Lug her around with zero effort. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t make her swoon.

“Nah, I’m not cranky.” She assured him, finally bringing a hand up to cup the side of his face, curling fingers along his jaw. 

“Good. Cause if you were, I’d have to make you laugh.” He said in a threatening tone, even with the smile on his face. 

“Oh yea? And how would you do that?” She shifted slightly to rest her cheek against his, letting her eyes shut a second. 

“You wanna see?” Caboose grinned, leaning back from the touch to look at her.

She eyed him before shrugging, patting her hand down his chest, “Do your best, buddy.”

His grin widened, and before she could much react, he hauled her up over his shoulder, one arm wrapping around her hips to hold her in place while the other started tickling her relentlessly. She kicked her feet, yelling and trying to wiggle free. She probably could break free of his hold, knock him down, neutralize the situation if she needed to. But she didn’t want to- she was having a ball.

“Stop it you dickass!” She yelled anyways, pounding her fists on his armor uselessly. 

“Not untilI’m sure you’re done being cranky!” Caboose replied, still tickling her and unfazed by her attacks. 

She couldn’t help but cackle, loud unabashed laughter as she flailed over him, limbs going every which way, “Caboose! I’m not cranky! Lemme go, fucker!” 

He tickled a moment longer before letting her down, grinning ear to ear and cupping her face in both of his hands. “Feel better, pretty lady?”

South rolled her eyes, putting her hands over his and nodding, “Much better, you big oaf.” 

Caboose gave a little snicker, pressing his nose to her’s and giving a little nuzzle before stealing a kiss. 

“I’m going to find your tickle spot and exploit the hell out of it.” She warned him, pressing a kiss back to his lips before curling fingers around his and tugging him along. “So...everyone’s busy?”

“Mhmm. No one around right now.” He confirmed, a knowing smile on his face. 

“Good.” She tugged him along to his room, grinning back at him over her shoulder.


End file.
